Fastlane 2016
Fastlane (2016) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE. It took place on February 21, 2016 at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. It was the second event in the Fastlane chronology. Event summary Sasha Banks & Becky Lynch vs Naomi & Tamina Sasha Banks & Becky Lynch’s tenuous partnership proved to be a fruitful one at WWE Fastlane 2016, as the two Divas put aside their differences and defeated Naomi & Tamina. The two enemies-turned-partners couldn’t get on the same page after the opening bell, as they argued over who should start the match, then bickered again when Becky tagged herself in. However, Sasha & Becky showed flashes of cohesive teamwork at several points, working in tandem to take out their opponents with a pair of dropkicks at ringside. Naomi put an end to her opponent’s burst of offense by knocking Becky off the top rope, sending her crashing to the arena floor. Sasha’s former Team B.A.D allies cornered The Irish Lass Kicker, with Tamina pummeling her and Naomi showing no regard for the rules, yanking on Becky’s bright orange hair and stomping her face into the mat. With the WWE Universe firmly in her corner, Becky escaped the clutches of her rivals on several occasions, but Naomi & Tamina prevented her from reaching The Boss and continued the punishment. Finally, a battle-worn Becky sent Naomi over the ropes and staggered Tamina, providing an opportunity for her to tag Sasha into the battle. The Boss came in fired up, countering several attacks from Naomi, and locked in the Bank Statement, only for Tamina to break the hold. The distraction gave Naomi an opening to connect with Rear View, but she could not put Sasha away. Becky recovered from the beatdown to even the odds and focus on Naomi, allowing Sasha to counter an attack from Tamina into the Bank Statement. Simultaneously, The Irish Lass Kicker cut off Naomi and trapped her in the Dis-arm-her, leaving Tamina with no other option but to tap out to Banks’ hold. Sasha Banks & Becky Lynch proved they could work as a cohesive unit at WWE Fastlane, but as both women target the Divas Championship, becoming friends does not seem to be a likely option. Charlotte vs Brie Bella When the moment for Brie Bella’s Divas Championship opportunity against Charlotte finally arrived at WWE Fastlane 2016, the focused challenger wasn’t short on motivation or fortitude. Instead, it was the strength of the Divas division’s self-proclaimed “genetically superior athlete” that dashed the twin’s title dreams. From the outset, it became clear that Brie was trying to harness the wildly emotional events of the past few weeks — including her sister Nikki’s neck surgery and husband Daniel Bryan’s decision to retire, and Charlotte’s mockery of both — to drive her to victory. Indeed, Bryan’s influence was noticeable from the start, as Brie, wearing the same furry kickpads worn by her husband in triumph at WrestleMania 30, entered the Quicken Loans Arena to deafening chants of “Yes!” Once the bell rang, the two competitors took turns feeling each other out and mocking one another, first Charlotte with a condescending “Yes!” chant of her own, then Brie with an insincere “Wooooo!” and a strut straight out of the playbook of Ric Flair, who seconded his daughter, Charlotte. As the bout unfolded, Brie incorporated many of her sister’s signature moves, including a snapback that garnered a two-count. Though the challenger had many bursts of offense, Charlotte slowed her down before the momentum became too much to reverse. Driving her shoulder into Brie’s midsection in the corner, Charlotte even played a devious psychological game, asking sarcastically, “Where is your sister now?” Results * Tag team match: 'Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks defeated Team B.A.D. (Naomi and Tamina) by submission * '''Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: 'Charlotte © (with Ric Flair) defeated Brie Bella by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcers: Lilian Garcia & Eden Stiles * Interviewer: JoJo * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 033 FAST 02212016rf 0304--83135b2d3fa482126c533b45be360163.jpg 034_FAST_02212016rf_0378--c302663367dff8f386999713122b8ab0.jpg 035_FAST_02212016rf_0399--59d40db6bba72939fee98b57d9e6b3c0.jpg 036_FAST_02212016rf_0483--ded0e1fbba470749cad0dd4531ec64fe.jpg 060_FAST_02212016rf_0598--0ae6134288471e9c123560341bdc2cbd.jpg 037_FAST_02212016rf_0491--b6828df4f4c1a4a35b29b6f67fdd077c.jpg 038_FAST_02212016rf_0493--0a9dd3f9f265f8a714c164c0c57e3b2e.jpg 039_FAST_02212016rf_0497--ed684c8ba717687723437d5140c94969.jpg 040_FAST_02212016rf_0501--32ca55bf9858a157033422c023120ae2.jpg 041_FAST_02212016rf_0503--c13cec112924a393e7a54c76e8f6b3ce.jpg 042_FAST_02212016mm_0450--1ec0c5b5d0ed46e38771d62ddfb50e01.jpg 043_FAST_02212016mm_0451--bae204809bcef228ad99889b3f9db651.jpg 044_FAST_02212016rf_0508--4981e6b0e1080fb2064ca05bbd8ca064.jpg 045_FAST_02212016rf_0513--48b6822fcf5e052b3a9fca1379d6d14e.jpg 046_FAST_02212016rf_0518--2f607addc42936b67a0f3c38b4a8f944.jpg 047_FAST_02212016rf_0528--c4c387a2091e3cff3c5a0156121e07f8.jpg 048_FAST_02212016rf_0529--7371e6e3ac79c5644be7245434b453d8.jpg 049_FAST_02212016rf_0533--f6f1e416a528a73b9b337d1d60a4b82f.jpg 050_FAST_02212016rf_0537--072eccaf8441796f2ce4164df727d76d.jpg 051_FAST_02212016rf_0549--8e0e0b05bb278b0cb843e9ad19df5685.jpg 052_FAST_02212016rf_0550--6163957d5e7bec27c9ad3e510cf66c3d.jpg 053_FAST_02212016mm_0474--831b02bfae21156e1252f2cce2102cfa.jpg 054_FAST_02212016mm_0477--85c0bbd7579d226fc321ad42d6fd9392.jpg 055_FAST_02212016rf_0561--ec13c058b663ad5be062ec380b2390b7.jpg 056_FAST_02212016rf_0562--c4a0981a1d847ddcf41ce1bc929e9008.jpg 057_FAST_02212016rf_0567--906ca6958f246762b6d44e438a829d7c.jpg 058_FAST_02212016mm_0487--82563c05e8b5018d9217221cd7667d57.jpg 059_FAST_02212016mm_0488--a41eeb28a3e604cf43a4b20b2c5d3387.jpg 061_FAST_02212016rf_0442--754538de69ca1371affb845f743199f0.jpg 130 FAST 02212016mm 0858--f4773d1ce42f2aea23186861384b3fa3.jpg 131_FAST_02212016mm_0861--51a6790445b8959450b5580a601118de.jpg 132_FAST_02212016rf_1831--1c7ea01fcc042d3dffb274d8cf59522c.jpg 133_FAST_02212016rf_1837--e4240cf9f54ca9e89752fa2209c67581.jpg 134_FAST_02212016rf_1865--304045b83dcf60de9f1b1e8ef0c05227.jpg 135_FAST_02212016mm_1001--1b91ca2f7b4f5ab026633801e9164314.jpg 136_FAST_02212016rf_1715--1a364df8bc08f172daeebca85b1d5f55.jpg 138_FAST_02212016rf_1718--32f0514e739eaa15c1ae36c5aac51a9f.jpg 137_FAST_02212016mm_0896--38f2bcd318a8923bc7fa19b2c16fbf43.jpg 139_FAST_02212016rf_1874--c73e7e40a747520016c1cb34abb17803.jpg 140_FAST_02212016mm_1030--556129849790d9e40f58f81c25c80c40.jpg 141_FAST_02212016mm_1032--8ffd07f10edd19fbf1b2c4bef470b4d1.jpg 142_FAST_02212016rf_1887--5d083dc599e8c7a8fd62b3d147bbbcc6.jpg 143_FAST_02212016mm_1035--2d32b423ef4f8992aea100e1358f7931.jpg 144_FAST_02212016rf_1897--3296cbe64a880c747b7756787beb6380.jpg 145_FAST_02212016rf_1900--d7117e3f7e5a64a15dc2a62fda96f28d.jpg 146_FAST_02212016rf_1729--921afcd1279efd81678e119c371d47ef.jpg 147_FAST_02212016mm_1050--24185f54d32191b1a59743988cfdeead.jpg 148_FAST_02212016mm_1054--6e78482302e5657a1a6da48137055224.jpg 149_FAST_02212016mm_1056--02adf65c7d93249a6a711e825e816b46.jpg 150_FAST_02212016mm_1058--202708f1ddd169e1c839cd52deb87adb.jpg 151_FAST_02212016rf_1918--b6ab7a185e625c2b7183d4cb340433c5.jpg 152_FAST_02212016rf_1759--d1eda67865a9ef5c245cc4e88c081860.jpg 153_FAST_02212016mm_0953--9492641a8571f39bf0b22875b8ddf39f.jpg 154_FAST_02212016rf_1771--e45be69081fedb0d84a4974b360a84e5.jpg 155_FAST_02212016rf_1773--8b8aca02aede122994fa8a0f93053a27.jpg 156_FAST_02212016mm_1091--3e0bb19d6ed1e486c496cfa321891c38.jpg 157_FAST_02212016rf_1788--a920a31e02906ed2a23628032fab78d4.jpg 158_FAST_02212016rf_1794--4ffdc62f750ae9bfbc7992d5acb98127.jpg 159_FAST_02212016mm_1104--cd5916e6e7c3251d81a33693ebd91f2e.jpg 160_FAST_02212016rf_1954--a8b26ac9407e20bdd3114242e4b88c2b.jpg 161_FAST_02212016mm_1117--5d8044cc5f9e399b8e53989b570c8b54.jpg 162_FAST_02212016rf_1977--378834f10ec3b6320923771a62d33beb.jpg 163_FAST_02212016rf_1809--3dadceccb36ecdfaee6463d889d8c07f.jpg 164_FAST_02212016mm_0956--e0c027fc9bc89074fe43f440b3904c1c.jpg 165_FAST_02212016rf_2058--8004e93b9c45c46e4151cfcad0a6dca5.jpg Media Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Becky Lynch Category:Sasha Banks Category:Naomi Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Charlotte Category:Brie Bella Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Eden Category:JoJo Category:Renee Young